


Quarantine

by TransBoyWonder



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virus, all mistakes my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: With the virus sweeping through New York, Miranda decides to keep Andrea quarantined in the townhouse.I know these are intense times so I just wanted to write something sweet. Mentions of the virus all the same. But absolutely no angst what so ever.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 15
Kudos: 283





	Quarantine

Day 001 Quarinten   
“Andrea what are you doing?” Miranda’s heels clicked on her floor as she walked into the den. Carolina and Cassidy sat with their math textbooks laid out. Papers and pencils littering the floor. Their white socks against the cream carpet. Andy looked forward to Monday nights like this. Where she could spend time with the twins as their mother had her late night meetings. Emily was not in the least jealous of this duty that had been given to Andy. The homework and the school projects was the easy part Andy thought. It was seeing Miranda in comfy clothes and not jumping her that was difficult. But tonight was different. Andy wished she had known in advance, maybe shielded the girls better than just turning on the news. It had started with a text from Dough. She had turned on the news and sure enough it was on every station. That's when she heard the door open and close. 

Miranda hadn’t understood at first. The television wasn’t permitted until before bedtime. But this evening instead of finding the twins and Andrea curled up on the sofa reading . She could feel panic in the house the moment she breathed in her warm home. Patricia didn’t come to greet her and no one called her name excitedly. It was eight o'clock and her late meeting had run long. She was looking forward to coming home and seeing her girls snuggled into Andrea. But all three women looked scared as the television showed people were in ambulances or in hospitals with hazmat suits. 

“Mommy!” Caroline jumped up and wrapped her arms around her mother. The young girl shaking like a leaf. Obviously very concerned about the pictures. “Andrea what is going on?” It came out harsh and accusatory. But Andy didn’t answer and just shook her head. Looking down at the redhead on the sofa who quietly cried.   
“There seems to be some viral outbreak.” She said not meeting her bosses eyes as she tried to comfort Cassidy. She put her hand on the young girls back and rubbed it soothingly. The news had talked about compromised people. One of Cassidy’s friends was diagnosed with cancer and she had been going to the hospital to sit with her. Andy had talked Miranda into allowing it, saying that these were the kind of things that would happen sooner or later. That it would matter to both girls. Miranda had been hesitant for her toughest daughter to feel stuck watching the pains of illness. But had decided that it would be good for her in the end. 

“Nicky’s been doing so good.” Cassidy whispered looking down at her hands. Just as the four of them went quiet Miranda’s cell rang. Blue eyes met Andrea’s pleading to give her a moment. Andy put her hands out for Caroline who gladly sat in the assistants lap happy for the comfort. Miranda slipped into the kitchen and took the call. 

“Miranda have you seen the news?” She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a wine bottle. The white wine was already open and she poured a heavy glass. Than thought twice and took out a second glass for Andrea. 

“Hello James, yes it’s frightening the girls and my assistant. Is it really true?” James was a doctor and a damn good one at that. Miranda was slightly irritated that he hadn't mentioned anything sooner. 

“I’m afraid so, I called the girls' school, they’re shutting down.” Miranda gulped at the thought of her babies being able to contract it. Silence followed on the phone with a question.

“What’s your magazine going to do?” Miranda hadn’t even gotten that far. What would this do for the economy, and print? She took a long sip of wine and bit the inside of her cheek.  
“I will need to talk to the board. I am sure we will also need to make cuts.” She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. 

“You should keep the girls.” White hair nodded slowly, James had a newborn baby and was a train ride away. Besides he knew she would want them as close as possible. “Call me if you need anything. I don’t know how much I can do, but I’ll do as much as possible.” Miranda eyed the den thinking of Andrea’s living situation. 

“Thank you James. I’ll give the girls the phone.” Holding the cell against her chest she walked back into the den to find both girls curled up against the brunette. Any other day the sight would have made her happy. But the distress in the three’s eyes made her blood run cold. 

“Girls your father wants to talk to you.” She held out the phone and motioned for Andrea to follow her out of the den. Closing the double french doors behind the two of them. Andy played with her fingers, something she regularly did when stressed. Miranda always wanted to demand she explain the stress rather than bottle it in such a way. But knew it wasn’t her business. 

“Miranda I texted Emily, tomorrow the board wants to have a conference call. But the building is shutting down already. So no one will be able to go into the city tomorrow.”Andrea said listing off the things she could think to do to help. She looked down at her phone and bit her lip.

“What time?” Miranda said, not meeting the brunette's eyes. She took off her heels placing them against the wall. 

“Nine, I’ll cancel all other appointments, Emily says she’s already working on getting the writing department to format a press release.” Miranda nodded feeling to take her earrings off. 

“Do you want me to do anything else?” Miranda’s body broke out into shivers. The brunette would want to go home. That was not happening. Over her head body is Andrea leaving her sight. 

“Where are you going?” She said a little too harshly. Andrea took a small step back. 

“Um, no where, I mean I can stay here and help the twins or if you need me to I can see if there’s a store open..”She rambled trying to think of how else to assist. The girls would need food surely. And Miranda would need coffee, hot. Miranda shook her head, putting her hand out to stop the train of thought. 

“You misunderstand me, do you have anyone at your apartment.” The need to reach out and grab hold of the brunette was intense. 

“No, Miranda Nate left after Paris. It’s just me, but I have some canned food.” Miranda nodded, the cook wouldn’t be there, good. She didn’t need a jealous boy toy while she cared for Andrea. 

“When was the last time you went shopping?” Miranda was trying to drag this conversation out as long as possible. Surely she wasn’t about to offer what it sounded like Andy thought. 

“Miranda, I'll be fine, I have some canned food. My milk has definitely gone bad. I haven’t really gone shopping but I can ask my neighbor Carlos and-” Miranda didn’t know Carols nor was he about to take care of one of the most precious people in her life. 

“Do not be ridiculous, you will stay here.”

“Miranda I... can’t do that.” The editor tried not to take the immediate look of shock as a shot to the heart. 

“You can’t go back to your stingy apartment with no food and no one to watch over you.” Miranda hadn’t meant to make the girl sound helpless but the idea of her Andrea sitting this out by herself was unthinkable. 

“Miranda I can’t.”

“Do you have some goldfish waiting for you?” Miranda said through clenched teeth. Andrea rolled her eyes slightly at that the editor had taken to teasing her more often the last few months and it was always unexpected. 

“No but you are supposed to quarantine the news. You don’t need me here.” Andy considered the fact that one more mouth to feed wouldn't be good, nor did the girls need her hanging out drooling over their mother. 

“Right and I will need all the help I can get.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, Miranda thought. “If I have it you surely have it by now.” The idea made Andy blush, it wasn’t like they’d gotten it that way. But the idea made her feel hot. 

“Ok, um the girls?”

“Yes Cara had today off so dinner will be needed. I believe I have that covered, if you could possibly…” Miranda didn’t know how to say it. Stay, or rather,never ever leave?  
“We can help you.” Cassidy said behind the brunette. The two adults turn to see the girl. 

“Andy said she would teach me how to make pancakes. So tomorrow she’ll make pancakes and we will play board games.” Andy nodded glad one of the four of them had an idea. 

“Yeah sweetie, you’ve got plenty of movies and games we will figure it out.” She said trying to sound braver than she was. Andy walked into the kitchen with Miranda close behind pulling out pots and pans. Then handing her a glass of wine. Miranda was glad the girl didn’t question it taking a large swig and heading over to collect something to eat. 

“We have lasagna makings, I do believe.” Miranda said as she put on an apron. 

“Holy crap Miranda!” The brunette said, opening the pantry. She slightly grimaced at her cursing in front of the three. 

“Mom believes in keeping it always stocked just in case.” Caroline said as she grabbed a clove of garlic. 

“You don’t say. This is enough food for the next three months!” Andy said under her breath grabbing the sheets of pasta and crushed tomatoes. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t last that long, I’m afraid there’s only so many times we can play monopoly.” Miranda joked sweetly with a small smile playin on the corners of her lips. Andy chuckled lightly. 

Day 005

Andy was given the guest bedroom. That now had her clothes spread out all over the place. Cara and Roy were both at home. So it was just the three of them locked up with Patricia in the big house. Miranda had pushed for the next issue to still be released but Irv refused saying that the magazine couldn’t afford it right now. They decided on a few online releases on small articles. That way at least some people could still afford housing. 

“This moment has caused a reaction  
Resulting in a reattachment  
Will you take me to nirvana?  
I don't think this will last  
But you're here in my arms”

Cassidy blasted her pop music happily as Miranda had her drying dishes downstairs. She chuckled as she sifted through her emails. The week had come to making cookies and watching everything on disney plus that the adults could agree upon. Andy insisted on Toy story saying it was a classic. But Miranda reminded her that Cinderella was a true icon. The two argued good naturally but Cassidy had decided on Lion King saying the two of them were crazy. Andy had loved every night playing scrabble. Miranda was wicked good at it, but Andy did her best a few times. In the afternoons the twins talked Andy into playing mario kart and had small dance parties. Learning a lot about what tween girls decided was good music. While Andy tried to explain who Bob Dylan was and how he was an icon. The two adults had expected more fights and getting on each other's nerves. But so far there were no dull moments. And quite a few good laughs. Including Andy almost bust a gut at Miranda singing ABBA’s ‘Voulez-Vous’ while making stir fry one night. The two women cooked together most days. Andy learned that she had acquired a few good recipes from Nate actually. But Miranda’s Grandmother was from italy, so her italian food was legendary.

Everyone had caught up on sleep, taking naps on the living room sofa in the afternoon. Andy was having fun reading Miranda’s favorite books from her small office library. Miranda tried not to feel joy at every book her assistant picked up. They spoke of books ranging from Dan Brown to Maya Angelou.  
It was still scary to turn on the news, but between all the women in the house. So Miranda tried her best to keep the television off. Only playing movies and music around the house. The underline paranoia was clear thought. The adults felt it more but tried to not talk about it in front of the twins. 

Andy was pulled from her thoughts as Caroline knocked on her door. 

“Mom was going to make some tea, do you want some?” Andy nodded and got up from her bed. “I would have brought it to you.” The freckled girl grinned cheekily. 

“That's ok I’d rather hang out with you.” The young girl smiled at the compliment. Having Andy in the house had made all the difference. Making their way down stairs Cassidy was holding her phone trying to find something on spotify. 

“Hey Andy you pick the next song. I’m sick of Caroline playing Sam Smith!”

“He’s an icon.” 

“You just know that word from Andy!”

“Girls, let's not fight over the music. Andrea what flavor would you like?” Miranda wore a black v neck sweater, and The brunette smiled feeling a weird sense of being wanted. Miranda had been the sweetest.

“I can help you make it.” She said trying to make her way around the table before Miranda could shoo her away. Having the young woman take a seat next to Cassidy. Who was currently doing a watercolor painting of the ocean. It was extremely well done especially for a kid, Andy watched as she dipped her brush. The water making everything explode with rich colors on the page. 

“What flavor?” Miranda asked smiling as she watched the lovely woman interact with her babies. The whole week had been a bit of bliss. Andrea had nowhere to go. They got unfiltered time together with no interuptions. The whole situation gave her a greedy satisfaction. As if a dragon with treasure. 

“Peach please,” she with her hands raking through her hair, pulling it into a bun. “How about David Bowie?” The young teenagers rolled their eyes at that answer.

“You have an old person's taste of music.” Caroline shot back having stuffed some pretzels in her mouth. Miranda pretended to scoff offended. 

“Andrea has great taste actually. You two just have a very different taste in music.” She said, pouring from the kettle. Andy decided that difference must have been a new word for ‘teenage pop’.

“How about Lake Street Dive? They’re newer, besides I think your playlist of your life should show activists.” She said accepting the tea with a gracious smile and wrapping her fingers around the cup. The slight touch of the older woman's fingers sending chills. Cassidy flipped through spotify. “Nah” Miranda spotted the slight intake of breath Andrea had taken. Holding onto that bit of information and sitting across from her. 

“How about some rock?” The brunette said leaning back in her chair. Miranda’s eyes shot up at that.   
“Andrea did you go through a punk phase?”

“I don’t know if I’d call it punk, I got my tongue pierced at eighteen and died my hair purple. So I guess it was a phase of my life.” Miranda’s imagination wondered at the feeling of Andrea on her with a metal ball clicking against their combined tongues. Andy watched as Miranda seemed to be devilishly staring at her mouth. Trying to change the subject the assistant offered a game of Uno. Only to be shot down instantly. 

“Shall we watch a movie?” Miranda asked, sipping her tea happily. 

“Uh no, Cassidy and I are gonna go skype Nicky actually. Right Cassidy.” The girl looked at her confused before catching along. “Oh yeah, you guys should play a game though, have fun!” The two left their things downstairs and shot up to the bedroom. 

“Well that’s one way to clear a room.” Andy said, feeling a little awkward as she played with the string of her tea bag. The twins lack subtlety hanging in the air. 

“I’m afraid they are always meddling, one way or another.” Miranda commented slightly worried at her children's intentions. Andrea had not said anything of feelings to her. The two seemed to be enjoying each other's company, however. 

“ No, they were just trying to be sweet by giving us time alone.” Andy said before she realized the implication. Time alone, like a couple or some married lesbians with two children. 

“Why would we need time alone Andrea?” Miranda said a predatory look in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side slightly. Heat traveled instantly, overtaking Andy’s neck.  
“Uh, I don’t know work….Maybe create a scrabble little league team?” She giggled shifting in her seat rubbing her fingers together. 

“Very nice save Andrea.” Miranda said, taking another sip of tea. 

Day 009

Miranda tried not to shift, but Andrea had fallen asleep and somehow managed to wiggle onto her chest. The two had been sitting far enough away when the movie had started. But somewhere in between the three hour movie. They’d fallen asleep and started to cuddle. 

The twins watched on, unaware of heat gathering in Miranda’s cheeks. Andy was extremely grabby. Holding onto Miranda close and slightly snoring. The older woman wasn’t sure if she had died and gone to heaven. But this must be hell, because Andy’s hand was now traveling under her shirt to find the warmth that only skin seemed to provide. Should she wake her up? No, if Miranda only got to have this moment once she would savor it as long as possible.   
Cassidy hummed as the young children on the tv started to sing. Andy woke at this and to Miranda’s awe didn’t move away, simply scooted closer and hugged a bit tighter. 

“And your name does the same for you  
By coincidence  
Truly Scrumptious  
You're, truly, truly scrumptious  
Scrumptious as a cherry peach parfait  
When you're near us  
It's so delicious  
Honest, truly  
You're the answer to our wishes  
Truly Scrumptious  
Though we may seem presumptuous”  
Caroline smiled and giggled continuing. As her sister continue to sing along.   
“Never, never, ever go away  
Our hearts beat so unruly  
Because we love you truly  
Honest, Truly, we do”  
“I love this song.” Andy added as Cassidy turned around to look at the two smiling at the warmth emanating. Miranda stiffened only to feel Andy relax more. Moving her hand slightly from Miranda’s stomach and sang softly.   
“Truly scrumptious  
You two are truly scrumptious  
Scrumptious as the breeze across the bay.”  
Why had Miranda never heard the young woman sing before? It was like honey melting on buttered toast. Everything she’d ever want to hear for the rest of her days.   
“When you're smiling  
It's so delicious  
So beguiling”  
Caroline turned to Andrea singing out loud, seemingly almost to them. Andy fit too perfect here, Caroline hoped that Andy would never leave.   
“You're the answer to my wishes  
Truly scrumptious  
You two are truly scrumptious  
And I shan't forget this lovely day  
My heart beats so unruly  
I also love you truly” Miranda intook of breath at the term love. While Andrea seemed to only beam at the children cuddled on the floor with blankets and pillows. Like something too sweet to be real life.  
Miranda tentatively ran her hand over the young woman’s sides. Happy at the bare skin she found there where the shirt had rode up. Andrea sighed in content at the contact. Then the manicured fingers trailed over a certain spot making the woman shriek and giggle at the touch. Miranda almost died, her Andrea was ticklish! How amazingly adorable!  
“My heart beats so unruly” Andy sang winking at the red heads watching the couple.   
I also love you truly”   
Honest, truly, I do”  
Miranda couldn’t remember a happier moment in her entire life. Then the sound of the three people she loved the most singing along to a movie.   
“Mom we should take Andy to see the play!” The twins said watching the movie once again. This brought her assistant back to earth. This wasn’t something her boss had done with her before. Bringing her arms back from around Miranda. But the older woman grabbed one hand and entwined their fingers.   
“You have a beautiful voice Andrea.” The assistant seemed to get even shyier.   
“Sorry Miranda, I don-” Andy felt a finger stop her on her lips. Miranda didn’t want to hear any excuses. What else was new. But she let out a small exasperated chuckle, as if god was playing a trick himself. It was all too good to be true.   
“Please don’t, just a little longer.” Andy seemed to understand the unspoken question and cuddled back into the older woman. As the three on the television screen ran across the sand. 

Day013  
“Patricia what do you think?” Andy held up a black dress. Her closet was full of clothes that Miranda had stock piled. Why they all seemed to be size four, perfectly tailored to Andy. She didn’t have a clue. They just seemed to be here. The large Saint Barnard sat on the guest bed as Andy got ready for dinner. Miranda told her to dress up that the twins and herself had a night planned out for them. Andy didn’t know who exactly ‘they’ were. The last few days Miranda had started to brush against the brunette. They sat cuddled on the sofa, and felt more like lovers. The ice was melting and the inevitable seemed to be crashing down around them.   
“The black one? What about the shoes?” Andy asked again to the dog, who stared at her with big brown eyes.   
While across the hall the twins watched their mother fuss over what in her closet would be deemed appropriate for the evening. They’d spent time preparing all afternoon and wanted their mother and Andy to have alone time.   
Miranda put a tie on as the twins bounced on the bed.   
“What do you think?” The editor never sounded self conscious but this was a first moment that she couldn’t rewrite. It needed to be right. Caroline lit up, Andy had to fall in love with their mother in that tux.   
“You look like Prince Charming, Mom.” Cassidy said standing up from the bed. “Can I pick out your eyeshadow!!!” Caroline ran over to the makeup trays to pick as well. 

At nine on the dot Andy got out of her room to the sound of jazz music playing. Turning the corner with Patricia faithfully keeping her company she saw Caroline in an oversized coat with a bowtie.   
“Miss Sachs, I will be your waiter tonight.” The two of them walked around the corner to the dining room lit up in candles. Not a surface without one and Miranda standing there in a tux with a piece of paper in her hands. 

“Andrea you look beautiful.” Andy was so choked up she could only shake her head. Tears almost flooded her eyes.  
“You look, oh my god, did you do all of this?” The brunette her black 6 inch heels clicking on the hardwood. The red lipstick turned out to be a good idea. Patricia went over to her bed by the kitchen door and laid down, as if to watch the show.   
“I had two wonderful helpers. I figured we haven’t eaten out in a few nights.” The two chuckled at that understatement. “It seemed we deserved a night on the town. I hope you do not mind?” Miranda suddenly realized that all the signs may have been misunderstood. Was she just being kind?  
“I hear this place has the best wine. I couldn’t think of a better person to share it with.” Andy said back, holding her breath that she hadn’t over stepped.   
“Welcome to Cafe Priestly.” Cassidy , brought out two folded pieces of paper. In a matching bow tie and giant coat. “Don’t forget to hold the chair open Mom.” She whispered and Miranda nodded, pulling out the chair and motioning for Andy to come sit. Andy did and beamed at her boss. This may have been the best night she’s ever had. Coming around the table Miranda sat down and looked more nervous than Andy had ever seen her.   
“On the menu tonight is left over Ravioli from last night with toast that has garlic powder on it. As well as some uh, frozen chinese food we found that has a good date on it.” Cassidy said proudly as if it was the best food in all of town. Caroline waited patiently to take the menus when both women said Ravioli. The twins left the room to start.   
“Andrea, thank you for saying Ravioli. I’m frightened of them using the oven at age eight.” Miranda said leaning in as if to whisper a secret. Andy laughed and picked up her water glass to toast.   
“I am so excited to be eating at Cafe Priestly with you Miranda.” The editor picked up her water glass and clinked it against Andrea’s.   
“I hope this isn’t all too silly for you. The girls may have watched an ‘Affair to Remember,’ too many times. It means a great deal to me that you did not laugh at them.” Miranda rubbed her cheek feeling a little ridiculous.   
“This may be my favorite date night ever, so believe me. They did a great job.” The brunette laughed and looked down at her fancy silverware.   
“So I may assume it’s a date.” Miranda asked slyly. Not wanting to be led on before the bread basket.  
“Well I mean, you are wearing a tux. I guess if you were just doing it for-” Andy frowned feeling stupid all of a sudden. She’d spent like thirty minutes with Selena to get her make-up right over skype. She’d even shaved under her arms!  
“No, you misunderstood. That was not a question. I simply wish I could take you somewhere special for our first date.” Miranda reprimanded suddenly feeling very confident that she was in fact courting the lovely woman.   
“I don’t know Miranda, this may be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” The brunette chuckled putting her fingers on the tables to smooth the invisible table cloth.   
“You deserve the very best.” Shoulders cocked to the side as if it was the absolute truth. That it must have been a bad batch of dates in the past. Miranda had to rectify this, the young woman deserved to dine in every five star restaurant in Paris. To walk down red carpets and never need for anything. To be taken care of in every way possible.   
“You do demand perfection.” Andy said suddenly feeling a little too vulnerable in such a dress in front of her boss. The brunette chewed ice, she didn’t go to the doctors when she should. She had flaws that certainly the editor of Runway would deem problematic.   
“Not in my personal life, darling. Besides, you could never disappoint me.” Miranda batted away the thought with her hand.   
“Miranda this is all a little-” She said, gesturing to the whole room lit by candles and the table set for two.   
“Too much?” The editor felt panic rising in her throat again.   
“I was going to say magical. I’ve thought of this in so many ways so many times. But this is so much better than I ever could have believed possible.” The woman put all her cards on the table, knowing there was no going back.   
“I would have called in for a string quartet, but I believe my violinist has the virus.” Andy laughed covering her face at the horrible joke. Miranda would have musicians on call for her. But this didn’t stop the devilish smirk at her own joke.   
“Well I’d rather it be the three of you anyway.” She answered truthfully. This brought the most honest smile Miranda Priestly had ever given in her life. To be deemed enough by the erotic creature in front of her, with the small family.   
“My children really love you. They’ve never taken to anyone as quickly.” She remarked feeling as thought Cassidy and Caroline were a safe conversation topic. At that moment Caroline came out with two pieces of toast and a pre-made salad.   
“For the lovers,” she said, placing it in front of them. Then looking at her mother sternly. “Don’t forget the flowers!” She chastised with a stage whispering to her mother. Who nodded and winked to Andrea.   
“One red rose for you.” She said holding up a drawing one of the girls had done of a rose with a long green stem. Probably Cassidy with all her beautiful art talents.   
“This is beautiful” Andy praised holding out the rose.”I’ll keep it forever.” She said eyeing the redhead by the door listening in.   
Cassidy turned to give her sister a thumbs up who waved her back inside. The red head turned back to the pair and bowed slightly before running back into the kitchen.   
“They are so sweet.” Andy said looking at her beautiful rose before setting it down on the table next to her bread. The two ate the toast smiling at one another. Andy decided to be a little adventurous and took off her shoe. Reaching across the table and running it over the older woman's calf. Who’s eyebrows shot up at the contact.   
“Are you alright Miranda?” She asked innocently.  
“Better than Miss Sachs. Just wondering what other things I don’t know about you.”  
“You mean besides the tongue piercing?” Miranda cocked her jaw to the side at the blatant flirting.   
“Well I went to Venice in an exchange program.” Her foot continued to run across her lover's leg as the night wore on. They spoke of favorite books and politics as the two redheads prepared dinner for them. 

Day 016  
“I’m just saying there is no reason for you to move back.” Miranda said while sitting on her laptop in her bedroom. Andy was in the bathroom, it was six am. And the editor decided that this may be her favorite version of her lover. In nothing completely sprawled out on the bed reading Jane Austin while curled against Miranda’s side. This was something she’d never be able to give up. Just at the thought Andrea came around the closet with a giant ‘I heart New York’ sweatshirt from the eighties. Miranda took off her reading glasses in shock. Laughing a little too hard at the sight.   
“Darling where did you find that!”  
“The back of your closet, and now I believe finders are keepers.”  
“Oh I see now that you are mine. You must wear my varsity jacket.” It wasn’t a question, rather a very sexy statement. One manicured eyebrow lifted but a sweet smile graced the woman's lips.   
“You wouldn’t want Jason the quarterback to not know I’m yours!” Andy said back while holding the wall and playing the innocent cheerleader.   
“Good heavens no. Shall I give you a hickey as well? How about a class ring?” Miranda said getting up from her spot on the bed. Feeling as though the girl was too far away to devour. Andy giggled and tried to evade Miranda’s grabby hands.   
“I don’t know Priestly! Brad from the chest club seemed very sweet!” Miranda wrapped her arms around the girl. The sweatshirt smelling of her perfume from decades ago.   
“Never Darling, I don’t share!” Andy wrapped her arms around the editor’s neck kissing her soundly. Miranda brought her hands greedily under the sweatshirt to feel the bare skin underneath.


End file.
